florentiafandomcom-20200214-history
Alluvione Estate
The Alluvione Estate sits up in the Lock Mountains being about a 7 hour ride (by carraige) from Florentone proper. It's one of the further east estates. People * Leo di Vione - Groundskeeper * Janis - House Keeper ** Janis knows herbs and flowers and raises crops and livestock for the family. She prepares meals and keeps house. ** Leo & Janis walk with Ayden to the Sunday service chapel in the woods Tenants Overview * Most of the families could care less about the transition of new owners of the estate; they just answer to different people now. * Most are bound tenants of the estate. * There's unused land where a house or two could be built with Misha's permission * Abramo and Celeste di Vione - Farmer with 5 kids * Valentino "Tino" - Vintner bachelor ** Tino lives the bachelor life. ** Tino is probably the most concerning when it comes to the Mannarros. His current girlfriend lives up at the Mannarro market. He doesn't care much about the sheriff as long as he's not likely to get in the way of Tino dating this girl. * Visconti and Sabina - Dog breeder with son ** Sabina attends Sunday service faithfully. She pulls the other two along. ** Visconti and Sabine are the best at hospitality, but it's probably because Visconti is the head of the Breeder's Guild and has to entertain for other people of note. ** Visconti makes a point of showing you his latest litter; 4 "waterdog" pups. They'll make fine hunting companions, and more than passable shepherding dogs as well. ** They were invited to move to the estate by Agatha, She offered them 5 acres and a house that Visconti has improved (greatly). ** Detect Magic: Visconti and Sabine have some pretty obvious Everburning Torches as does Valentino (Tino). * Costache and Crina - Goat "herders"; Not good people ** they radiate moderate evil as detected by Ayden ** If you see more than one of the kids at a time, they're fighting (punching, kicking, yelling, and scratching if Lenucha is involved). ** Their place is a mess ** They must have 100 goats, probably more considering that there's so many wandering free. Their neighbors are not happy about the loose goats. ** Iosif calls the sheriff "grumpy bastard". Lenucha tells you (matter of factually) that the sheriff raped her. (Since she is evil, this might be lie to cause trouble, or truth) * Ivan di Vione - Retired soldier and adventurer, until he took an arrow to the knee; potato farmer * Widow Bethany di Vione - 6 kids; relies somewhat on Abramo for help. * Shadrack and Gideon - Half-Dwarf miners **Live up in the mountain where its very difficult to get to. Very private and slightly paranoid (they mine gems, including some high value sapphires). They don't appreciate visitors. They pay a third of the entire estate taxes each year. ** They live in a cave that they cut into the mountain; it's actually much more comfortable than you'd expect, with a couple paneled walls, an area rug in the main room, a fireplace near the back, and a front wall that has actual glass windows with curtains. They have several pet birds around the cave that they let fly free (no cages). * Bruno and Daniella - Wood cutters with their daughter. ** They ride the logs down to Morteplancia and sell them there. ** They have a house up the mountain they only use in the winter; the rest of the year they spend in the woods cutting trees. Neighbors from other Estates *Martin and Maria di Maro "from up the road" on the Mannarro Estate. They have children, but didn't bring them to Sunday service. *Velasco Lockiguardi: He's dressed in chainmail, armed with a longsword and has a shield slung over his back. He drops by the 4th Sunday service to check things out. The chapel is on the border of his estate. **Janis notices him, smiles and waves. He smiles and nods in return. He leaves immediately after the service before you get a chance to talk to him. Locations on the Estate * Gatehouse * Guest House * Wood Shed * Alluvione Manor * Chapel in the Woods - on the border with the Lockiguardi family ** Sunday servies being held by Ayden. * Horse Barn * Apiary * Saw Mill * Grain Mill * Tenant Homes (listed from east to west (closer to Florentone)) ** Costache's Hovel - Sod house with dirt floors ** Ivan's House - Small 1 story stone house (only 3 rooms) ** Tino's House - Fairly large, old (wooden) farm house, well surrounded by vineyards ** Abramo's House - Stone 2 story house across from the Gatehouse ** The Brother's Cave - Very nice inside, much nicer than one would expect ** Visconti's House - Nice 1 story that was recently improved greatly; almost as comfortable as the guest house ** Widow Bethany's House - Run down 2 story; 2nd story is a loft where most of the kids stay ** Bruno's Winter Cabin - Log cabin, 3 room with a loft for storage Nearby Locations Mannarro Estate * Mannarro Tower/Manor * Mannarro Market Lockiguardi Estate * Lockguardi Manor